Jiro Wang
Profile *'Name:' 汪東城 / Wang Dong Cheng *'English name:' Jiro Wang *'Also known as:' 大東 / Da Dong *'Profession:' Actor, singer, and model *'Birthdate:' 1981-Aug-24 *'Birthplace:' Taiwan *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 67kg *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Blood type:' O *'Education:' Fu-Hsin Trade & Arts School *'Talent agency:' Comic International Productions Co., Ltd. 可米製作 Biography Jiro Wang is a Taiwanese actor and singer for the famous band Fahrenheit. He is widely known for his role as the male lead in the Taiwanese idol dramas KO One, as Ah Jin in It Started with a Kiss and its sequel, and as Xiu Yi in the live-action Taiwanese drama, Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu. Jiro was born August 24, 1981 in Taiwan. He graduated at Fu Shin Trade and Arts College with a degree in Advertising Design. After his graduation he dedicated his life toward the entertainment business. He was first asked to join the entertainment business because of his good looks and singing talent that he showed at a singing competition. BMG, the label that signed him, planned to package him with Jay Chou and Jordan Chan to form a boyband called 3J, but because of 9/11, BMG's stocks crashed and the 3J plan was scrapped. Wang Dong Cheng then decided to continue his career in the industry by working backstage, mainly in charge of fashion designing and other designing necessities, as well as commercial modeling. He was approached again around 2004, when his acting career began. He speaks fluent Hokkien and Mandarin, and understands conversational Cantonese and English. He used to play in an underground band named Karma as lead singer. They have performed a song called 人間逃亡記, lyrics composed by Wang. After that, the band changed the name to Dong Cheng Wei. However, the members in the band remains the same. Jiro Wang was the first member to join Fahrenheit. He is the baritenor vocalist of the group. His publicized temperature is that of hot Summer, at 95 degrees. He also represents "Hot". His fellow members include Wu Chun, Aaron Yan, and Calvin Chen. TV Series *Xi Fu Si Shu 西夏死书 (post-production) *My Fitness Coach 我的健身教练 (post-production) *Mengfei Comes Across (2018) *A Tale of Snow and Fire (2018, cameo) *Rakshasa Street (2017) *Maruko TV Drama (2017) *KO ONE RE-MEMBER (2016) *Demon Girl (2016, cameo) *Looking For Aurora (2015) *The Crossing Hero (2015) *Singles Villa (2015) *KO One Re-act (2013) *Fabulous Boys (2013) *Happy Dandelion (2013, cameo) *KO One Return (2012) *Drama Go Go Go (2012) *Absolute Boyfriend (2012) *Sunshine Angel (2011, cameo) *Momo Love (2009) *K.O.3an Guo (2009) *ToGetHer (2009) *Rolling Love (2008) *They Kiss Again (2007) *The X-Family (2007) *Hanazakarino Kimitachihe (2006) *KO One (2005) *It Started with a Kiss (2005) *The Pawnshop No. 8 (2004, cameo) Movies *Air Strike (2018) *Security (2017) *Foolish Plan (2015) *Bloody Doll (2014) *Mystery (2014) *Broadcasting Girl (2014) *My Beautiful Kingdom (2013) *My Boyfriends (2013) *The Purple House (2011) TV Show Theme Songs *Jiro Wang - Zui Wen Rou De Li Liang (最温柔的力量) The Gentlest Strength, Singles Villa (2015) *Jiro Wang - Wo Ying Gai Qu Ai Ni (我应该去爱你） I Should Love You, Drama Go Go Go (2012) *Jiro Wang - Jia Zhuang Wo Men Mei Ai Guo (假装我们没爱过) Pretend We Never Loved, Absolute Boyfriend (2012) *Fahrenheit - Mr. Perfect, Absolute Boyfriend (2012) *Fahrenheit - Yue Lai Yue Ai (越來越愛) Loving More and More, ToGetHer (2009) *Fahrenheit - Mo Mo (默默) Silently, ToGetHer (2009) *Fahrenheit - Dong Mai (動脈) Artery, Mysterious Incredible Terminator (2008) *Fahrenheit - Heng Xing (恆星) Star, Rolling Love (2008) *Fahrenheit & S.H.E - Xin Wo, Romantic Princess (2007) *WU LA BA HA, The X-Family (2007) *Zai Shui Yi Fang, The X-Family (2007) *Fahrenheit - Bu Hui Ai, The X-Family (2007) *Fahrenheit - Chu Shen Ru Hua, The X-Family (2007) *Fahrenheit - Chao Xi Huan Ni, Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (2006) *Fahrenheit & Hebe Tien - Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue, Tokyo Juliet (2006) *Fahrenheit - Yi Ge Ren Liu Lang, KO One (2005) CM * Drink More Water (多喝水) * Po Mi Veggie Drink (菠蜜果菜汁) * Naoni Kino & Akihedeki Nimura (木野直仁 & 村明秀) Trivia *'Mandopop group:' Ex-member of Fahrenheit *'Record label:' H.I.M International Music *'Education:' Fu Hsin Trade & Arts (Advertising Design) *Jiro Wang has completed his mandatory military service. External Links *Jiro's blog *Official Fahrenheit Site *English Wikipedia Category:TWActor Category:TWSinger